1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wagon, and more particularly, to a multi-functional wagon for assisting a user in the hauling of various ranch and/or farm related items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most wagons are not designed to haul a variety of tools and farm products in an efficient and organized manner. For example, while a typical ranch wagon has a bin for storing and transporting hay, it is not equipped to safely carry additional ranch supplies, animal accessories, and/or animals. Attempting to carry such additional items without an organized system can be cumbersome to a rancher when operating the wagon by him/herself.
Because many ranchers operate wagons by themselves, there exists a need for a wagon that provides appropriate storage space for various items. Thus, a multi-functional wagon for carrying a variety of items, solving the aforementioned problems is desired.